Rosario Nephilim
by DevilNinjaXIII
Summary: Tsukune Aono is a Nephilim who enrolls in Yokai Academy. I think that says it all.
1. Chapter 1: Vampire and a Nephilim

Author's Note: Welcome to the first installment to the Nephilim Chronicles. So what are the Nephilim Chronicles? It's a series of Devil May Cry crossovers where Dante, Vergil and Nero train a Nephilim to be a Devil Hunter, before sending them off on the own journey which will be the focus of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Rosario + Vampire.

**Rosario + Nephilim**

Tsukune Aono, Age 15, Hobby/Specialty Demon Slaying.

"Man, I'm an apprentice demon hunter, why do I have to go a school for monsters?" said Tsukune as he rode the bus to YokaiAcademy. The bus was empty except for him and the bus driver, and he was bored out of his mind. A few times, he drifted into sleep and had several dreams of Trish, Lady, and Lucia before snapping himself awake and berating himself for thinking about Dante's women.

**"…You are…"** the bus driver said, catching Tsukune's attention, **"the student enrolling at Yokai Academy?"** he finished. "Is there any other reason I'd on this ghost town of a bus?" Tsukune replied. **"In that case you had best prepare yourself now…"** the bus driver said with a creepy smile, **"HEHEHE When we come out of this LONG tunnel, we'll be right in front of the school, HEHEHE Yokai Academy is a VERY HORRIFYING SCHOOL!"** Tsukune smirked, "Really, well that sounds like my kind of party."

**Chapter 1: Vampire and a Nephilim**

Tsukune got off the bus and stared at the academy wondering how many hot girls there might be. As he was about to walk to the academy, he heard a panicked "LOOK OUT!" and turned around and saw a girl on a bike about to crash into him. He sidestepped out of the way, pulled off her bike before it crash, and held her bridal style.

"Are you O…k?" he faltered when he saw her face. She had a heart-shaped face, emerald green eyes, delicate lips and long pink hair. She was by far the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. She looked at him with slight blush on her face, which only served to enhance her beauty. 'Damn if all the girls at this school are this beautiful then I am never going home.' Tsukune thought to himself.

Inside Tsukune's head there was a tiny devil telling him to bed her now while he had the chance. At the same time, an angel was telling him not to listen to the devil and that he should not try to bed her or any girl without their consent. The devil in his head began to show images of him embracing this girl in the nude as she moaned in pleasure. Such images had caused a brain overload and his nose began to bleed.

"Oh you're bleeding!" the girl said, snapping him back to reality as she reached into her school coat pocket to for a handkerchief. She tried to wipe it of for him but then she appeared to be dizzy. "The scent of…blood," she said her eyes half closed, "I…I…can't," she then clutched his arms, "I lose control when ever I smell that scent," she said, with her head on his chest. "I…I'm sorry but…" she said as she brought her hands up to his face, "it's just because…"

"I'm a _vampire_," she said finally as she sunk her fangs into his neck. The sensation that spread throughout Tsukune's body was like nothing he had ever felt before as he felt the blood drawn from his neck. Inside his head, the devil was screaming at him to take this girl now while the angel was trying to keep him in check.

Meanwhile the vampire was savoring the taste of his blood. It was the first time she had ever drunk blood directly from a living creature and it was far superior to the blood packs she had. His blood tasted like a strange intoxicating mix of cold, sweet, sour and spicy. She then realized what she was doing and removed her fangs from his neck.

"I'm terribly sorry," she quickly apologized, "I shouldn't have done that without asking." Tsukune chuckled as he let her stand on her own, "It's okay," he said, "I mean you are a vampire right?" She placed her hands on her cheeks as a blush appeared on her face and she closed her eyes, "Yes, I am, and I have to say, your blood is very delicious."

"Thank you Miss…" Tsukune said, as he wordlessly asked for her name. "Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Moka Akashiya." she introduced herself. Moka then looked at him nervously, "D-do you hate vampires?" she asked. "Why should I?" Tsukune replied with a question of his own, "They've never given me a reason to hate them." Moka smiled in appreciation, "That's great, then if you're okay with me, please my friend. I don't know anyone here and it was starting to feel a little lonely."

Tsukune smiled, "Of course, from now on you've got a friend in I, Tsukune Aono, at your service." he finished as he struck a Piros the Third pose. Moka giggled at him before picking up her bike and walking alongside him towards the school. "I'm very pleased to meet you Tsukune. When the entrance ceremony is over please talk to me some more ok?" she asked in a slight affectionate tone. "Sure thing Moka," Tsukune replied.

-In Class-

The students all sat in their desk as their teacher walked in. The teacher was a carefree looking woman with blonde hair that seemed to stick out at the top to look like cat ears. She wore oval glasses, though why she would be wearing them was a mystery to Tsukune as her eyes were closed as she walked in. She was wearing an open white blouse, over an orange shirt with a brown skirt and low heel sandals. She walked to her stand and introduced herself.

"Hello everyone and welcome to YokaiAcademy! I am your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome," she said cheerfully. "I'm pretty sure you all already know this but, YokaiAcademy is a school of monsters, by monsters and for monsters!" If Tsukune were human, he would have been stunned by this revelation and would probably have had an anxiety attack.

"The earth has already come under the come under the control of humans," Shizuka continued, "In order for us monsters to continue to survive; we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with humans. At this academy, you will be studying 'How to Coexist with Humans'! Therefore, for that reason as a school rule, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO REVEAL YOUR TRUE FORM! Understand?"

"Hey Teach," said the guy in the desk next to Tsukune's, "Wouldn't it be better to just eat those stupid humans? And in the case of hot girls, better to have some playtime with them?" Tsukune instantly didn't like this guy as the angel and devil in his head told him to gut this guy before he caused any trouble.

"Well," Shizuka Nekonome said, "here at YokaiAcademy, everyone is a monster; there are no real humans around here. This academy is within a secret world created by the Headmaster. Any humans who came in would probably be executed." Tsukune thought about this and decided to ask the question that was on his mind. "Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of this school, to learn to coexist with humans? I don't know about the rest of you but I find it hard to coexist with somebody I killed."

Shizuka thought for a second, "Well, you make a good point, but seeing how a human has never crossed the threshold of the school, I can't say whether or not it would." She answered the question, intrigued by this new student. In all the years she had been at this school, she had never thought that this school might itself be a contradiction of its purpose. While she was pondering this notion, the door slid open and pink haired girl came in.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized, "After the entrance ceremony I kinda got lost." Shizuka smiled at the girl as she resisted the urge to scream "KAWAII" and she said "That's okay, just find a seat somewhere." When she walked in, Tsukune got a look at her face and saw that it was Moka. Tsukune wasn't the only one to notice Moka, in fact, nearly all of the male students (and a few female students) had hearts in their eyes and ideas about asking this girl out on a date instantly filled their heads.

"Hey Moka," Tsukune said casually as she neared his desk "Huh?" Moka said as turned in the direction of the voice. "Tsukune?" she said in surprise, then she hugged him exclaiming, "Tsukune! We're in the same class!" Instantly half of the class stood up in outrage. "Hold up, who the fuck is this guy?! What's his relation to that hot girl?!"

-After Class-

Tsukune was walking with Moka down the hall. As they walk around Tsukune could feel the envy of the male students they passed by as they unleashed their killing intent on him, but he ignored it since if any of them tried anything he would make them regret it. As they continued to walk down the hallway, another student stopped them, looking at Moka.

"You're Moka Akashiya, right?" he said, "I am your classmate Saizo Komiya! Nice to meet you." The devil in Tsukune's head began to hurl curses at the thug, while the angel was reminding him to show restraint. "By the way," Saizo said as he lifted Tsukune by the coat, "What's a beautiful lady like you doing associating with trash like this guy?" Tsukune glared at him for a second, remembering where he saw this guy; he was the one in their class who ask why they couldn't just eat humans.

Tsukune could hear the whispers from the onlookers, and based on the rumors they were whispering to each other, Tsukune's dislike of Saizo grew even deeper. "Um excuse me, Saizo was it," Tsukune said, "Could you put me down before I have to bust your jaw?" Saizo looked glared at Tsukune, "Sure I'll put you down," and he tried to throw Tsukune across the hall.

Tried being the keyword in that sentence, as Tsukune left Saizo's grip he spun in midair, pulled out a sword, and pointed it at Saizo as a blue aura surrounded the blade. The blade morphed into a clawed chain that flew towards Saizo and grabbed him. Tsukune was pulled towards Saizo and when he was close enough, he delivered an uppercut that sent Saizo flying.

"Tsukune!" Moka said as she put her arms around him, "Are you okay?" Tsukune just smiled and hugged her back. "Don't worry about me; I was just looking for an excuse to deck that guy." He then let go, "Come on, we haven't finished checking out the campus." Before they were out of earshot Tsukune heard the students gossiping, "What just happened?" "Was that a sword he was holding?" "Where did it come from?" "Why did it change into a chain?"

They continued to explore the campus until they came to the school dorm, a school dorm in the middle of a graveyard, with dead trees, and a gloomy sky. All that was missing was the strike of lightning. "Oh Tsukune what kind of monster are you?" Moka asked him. "Moka you missed most of the lecture so you probably didn't get the part about not revealing our monster identities." Moka gasped, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that you." Tsukune waved off her apology, "Don't be sorry, I was just telling you so you don't get in trouble. As far as I'm concerned, it's a stupid rule. I mean what if a human had accidently enrolled in this school. Nobody would know unless he told them."

Moka thought about what he said and the idea of humans in the school scared her a little. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Tsukune's voice again. "But it's kinda unfair that I know your monster identity and you don't know mine, don't you think?" Moka looked at him, saw the playful smile on his face and blushed. "Y-yes, it's not fair." Moka hastily agreed. Tsukune noticed the blush on her face and couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she was.

"Nephilim," said Tsukune. "Huh?" Moka asked in confusion. "It's what I am," Tsukune continued, "a Nephilim." Moka thought for a second trying to remember what kind of monster a Nephilim was. She recalled looking in one of her mothers old books and seeing the term Nephilim. The book did not go into a lot of detail, but it did say that a Nephilim was one of the only beings feared by even the demon lords. "So you're a really powerful monster?" Moka asked.

"What about you Moka?" Tsukune asked, ignoring her question, "I heard that vampires were among the strongest of monsters." Moka blushed again before answering, "Yes, though right now my power is sealed, when I take this rosary off, I become a real, scary vampire." Tsukune looked at the rosary; it appeared to be made of silver with a red jewel in the middle. "But even with our power sealed, we still need blood." Tsukune, already seeing where this was going, decided to let her at it, and the pleasurable feeling of vampire fangs plunging into his neck, returned just as strong.

-Next Day-

Tsukune was on his way to school wondering what he and Moka were going to do after school. "Hey Aono," he heard a voice and turned to see Saizo walking towards him. "It looks like you had a lot of fun with Moka Akashiya after nearly breaking my jaw, yesterday, and you're gonna pay for it today."

"If you don't want to get busted up, you shouldn't just attack somebody at random." Tsukune said as he glared at Saizo. "Your disguise is pretty solid," said Saizo, "What's your true form?" Tsukune shrugged, "Who knows, I'm not even sure myself."

Saizo growled in anger and punched the wall, shattering it. "You don't even know? Don't give me that bullshit! Maybe you're just a puny human; in any case don't go near Akashiya again. If I see you look at her I'll kill you." Tsukune smirked, "You talk big, but can you back it up?" he said, knowing that he could take this guy on.

Saizo walked away growling and Tsukune dusted his coat off. As he continued to head for class, Moka came running to him and threw her arms around him. "Good Morning Tsukune," she said cheerfully. "Hey Moka," Tsukune said, "How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing great," she replied, "Hey Tsukune; I noticed that you seem more comfortable acting as a human than anyone else at this school," it was true; everyone seemed to have trouble keeping their human forms, even the teachers. Ms. Nekonome's tail appeared towards the end of class yesterday, and the poor kid who pointed it out got his face clawed. Moka didn't have much of a problem keeping her human form, but that was due to her powers being sealed. Tsukune was one of the only people who had no transformation problems.

"That's mostly due to the fact that a Nephilim can't use their transforming abilities, until they go through an awakening which can only be done during a life or death situation," Tsukune explained, "I haven't gone through my awakening yet and besides our true forms are rarely that different from our human forms." He allowed this to sink in before he continued, "Also, up until about five years ago I thought I was human."

Moka looked at him as if he had just said he likes to wear women's clothes. "My parents decided not to tell me until I was old enough to handle it," Tsukune continued, "When I found out I wasn't human, I felt like a freak and I started to distance myself from my friends, scared that they'd hate me if they found out what I was." Moka could sympathize with him; she had felt the same at every school she had gone to up until now.

"I hate humans," Moka said finally. "What?" Tsukune replied. "I hate humans," Moka repeated, "All my life, I been going to human schools and I was alone from the start of it." Moka recalled those days vividly, she couldn't fit in with humans, she was so lonely, that's why she came here, to get away from it all. "But then I met you," Moka said, "You accepted me even though you knew I was a vampire, you were lonely too and you hate humans t—"

"Hold up," Tsukune interrupted her, "I never said 'I hate humans', I said I was scared that they'd hate me if they found out what I was, and that was the biggest mistake I ever made." Moka took a step back, hearing the rising anger in his voice. "My friends didn't care if I was human or monster, in fact when it got out that I wasn't human and everybody started to keep their distance, my friends stuck by me without fear, and I'll always be grateful for that. Don't ever assume that I hate humans, it's only because of them that I made it this far."

Moka was taken aback by how he talked about his friends, and she felt ashamed of herself for assuming he hated humans. "I'm s-sorry Tsukune." Tsukune saw tears in her eyes and his anger was replaced with shock. "I-I didn't m-mean to offend y-you," Moka sobbed as the tears streamed down her face, "I'M SORRY!" she said one last time before she turned and ran from him as fast as could.

"Aw shit!" Tsukune said and he started to chase her but before he could make four feet, a pack of Hell Prides appeared before him with their scythes ready for battle. "What the fuck—?!" Tsukune said in anger, "I don't have time for you guys!" Tsukune drew his sword and rushed into battle determined to finish the fight as soon as possible and find Moka.

Moka was standing at the bus stop, holding her suitcase and waiting for the bus. It had been easy to repack her belongings since she didn't finish unpacking. She stood there waiting, all the while remembering the angry look on Tsukune's face. She had made a friend here at YokaiAcademy, her very first friend, and she blew it because of her hatred for humans. She couldn't stay at YokaiAcademy. She couldn't stay with him. It would be too painful.

"Hey babe!" she heard a sudden voice behind her and turned to see Saizo Komiya, "What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here alone?" He grabbed her by the wrist and wrapped his arm around her, "You shouldn't be out hear feeling lonely Moka Akashiya not when you can be with a man like me." Saizo said while licking his lips.

Tsukune had just killed the last of the Hell Prides and continued to search for Moka. 'Moka, where are you?' He had almost given up hope of finding her when he heard a scream, recognizing the voice as Moka's, "Moka!" Tsukune exclaimed, "Hang on, I'll be right there."

"AAAIIIEEE!" Moka screamed as she escaped from Saizo's grip and backed away from him. "Ooh! I'm excited now!" Saizo said as he took his school coat off, "Your beauty surpasses all of the human women I've taken! I've got to have you, **Moka Akashiya!"** he said as his voice became demonic. His uniform began to rip apart as he grew in size. His muscles bulged out and his height increased to about seven to eight feet. His tongue elongated and thick saliva dripping from it.

**"I can't stay in my human form, when I feel like this," **Saizo said,** "When I come to this point; there is no stopping me… I just can't stay in human form anymore!"** Moka backed away from in terror, "No, s-stay away!" she screamed. Saizo just laughed as he approached her, **"I'm going to enjoy this little violation!"** Moka backed away and screamed, "TSUKUNE!"

Instantly, Tsukune appeared out of nowhere dropkicked Saizo. "Your knight in shiny armor is here!" said Tsukune, then groaned to himself, "God I can't believe just said that." "Tsukune!" Moka exclaimed as she ran to him and held on to him.

"Tsukune, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed you hated humans. To tell you the truth I don't really hate humans, because I'm a vampire, I drain the blood of humans and just end up hurting humans. The whole time I just felt like I wanted to make a friend, even if it was just at a human school."

Tsukune listened to her and felt ashamed of himself for letting his anger get the better of him. "No Moka," Tsukune said, "I wasn't angry at you Moka, I was really angry at myself." Moka looked at him in confusion before he continued, "I was angry at myself for pushing my friends away, I told you that I was afraid my friends would leave me if they found out I wasn't human, and I felt guilty, especially after they stayed with me when everyone else began to hate me. It's something I've always regretted and I still haven't gotten over it."

Moka's eyes began to water as she listened to Tsukune and she looked down, thinking about what her life would be like if she had even one friend like the ones Tsukune described. "So don't think for a second that this means our friendship is over, Moka." Moka looked up in surprise, "You're my friend Moka and there is no way I'll just abandon you, I'll be there for you till the very end."

Moka smiled tears still streaming down her face, as a strange warm feeling sprung up in her breasts. **"Aw, isn't that sweet,"** a voice behind them said and they turned to see Saizo walking towards them, **"but, I'm going to have to breakup this touching moment, I've got beautiful woman to rape and a spineless, pencil neck to break."**

Tsukune pulled out his sword and gripped it tightly, "You know it pisses me off when a man brags about how he's going to rape a girl," Tsukune said, his voice dropping to a dangerously calm tone, "IT INFURIATES ME WHEN SAID GIRL IS MY FRIEND!" Tsukune roared, as the sword he was holding morphed into a large battle-axe, coated in a red aura. He rushed at Saizo, jumped into the air, and swung downward with the axe, sending the blade flying at Saizo.

Saizo dodged the blade only to run into a right cross. He staggered and felt an uppercut knock him into the air. While he was in the air, he felt something tiny yet painful, hit him repeatedly preventing him from falling.

Moka watched in amazement at how brutal Tsukune was beating Saizo. She was not a big fan of violence, but she could tell that his fighting capability was equal to that of a vampire's. The strange weapons he wielded were also puzzling to her. What kind of ammo were those guns firing, if they could keep Saizo suspended in the air. The sword that morphed into an axe and then into a pair of gauntlets, was also very strange, where did Tsukune get such a weapon?

Tsukune stopped shooting his guns to let Saizo fall and when Saizo was close enough to him, he morphed is sword into a scythe and quickly spun it upwards, dealing multiple strikes to Saizo in a second. When Saizo got back to his feet, he tried to hit Tsukune, but missed as Tsukune back flipped out of the way, before disappearing is a blue flash and reappearing behind Saizo.

His sword became a pair of shuriken, and he threw at Saizo. Each time the shuriken hit Saizo; they multiplied and continually hit struck Saizo before two of them flew back to Tsukune changing back in to a sword. Saizo realizing that he doesn't stand a chance against Tsukune, decided that he'll get to him by killing Moka, and rushed at her at full speed. Tsukune seeing where he was going tried to stop him but realized he would make it in time. Then he noticed a faint red glow from Moka's breasts and remembered the rosary, hanging from Moka's choker that keeps her powers sealed.

He knew it was a gamble but he didn't have time to dwell on it, so he morphed his sword into a grappler-chain and a launched it at the rosary and yanked it off. Instantly Moka began to glow pink, as the ocean turned purple, and the sky turned a reddish-black. A reddish-pink, full moon appeared in the sky and a swarm of bats flew from it and surrounded Moka.

When the bats flew away and Moka was just standing there, Tsukune barely recognized her. Her long pink hair had turned silver-white; her emerald green eyes were now blood red with slit like pupils. Her breasts that were bordering C-cup had grown into a healthy D-cup; her butt had also grown a little. Her entire posture was different as well, where as earlier she mostly held herself timidly, now she stood proud and tall with her right hand on her hip. Gone was the kind, shy and cute girl. In her place was a tough, sexy, and dominating vampire.

**"No way,"** said Saizo in disbelief, **"Red eyes, silver hair, and an intense supernatural energy, this is…this is an S-Class monster, a vampire!?"** Moka smirked at him before speaking in a low seductive voice, _"What's the matter big fella? I thought you wanted me. Just take me…if you can."_ Saizo stood there thinking aloud, **"If word gets out that I defeated a vampire I'll be the king of Yokai Academy."** He charged at Moka with the full attention of beating her and making her is sex slave. He tried to grab her, but she stopped him by grabbing his finger. _"Do you really think you can defeat me with this level of power?"_ she said in a bored voice, _"Filth like you should know your place!"_ she said as she kicked him in the face, sending him flying eight feet into the air before he started to fall. Tsukune got into position and readied his guns, charging his energy into them. "JACKPOT!" he yelled as he fired two spiraling streams of energy at Saizo, sending him flying off the cliff.

Moka walked over to Tsukune, looking at him with a strange look in her eyes. "I guess you want this back?" Tsukune said casually, as he held out the rosary. She took the rosary, and looked at him, _"You're an interesting one, Tsukune Aono,"_ she said as she stared at him, _"Most would be too afraid to intentionally unseal a vampire."_ Tsukune shrugged, "I guess I was just wanted to see if the legends were true." Moka eyes narrowed slightly, _"And your combat ability is on par with my own, I'd challenge you to a spar if I wasn't so drowsy from the seal."_ Tsukune smirked before responding, "Well, I have my masters to thank for that." Moka leaned in closer, tracing her finger around Tsukune's chin, "_And your blood is absolutely luscious."_ Tsukune just continue to smirk, "Thank you."

She took the rosary and placed it back on her choker, _"Well I've got to go now,"_ she said as the rosary began to seal her again, _"Watch after the other Moka while I'm gone."_ When the seal was finished, Moka was had passed out and Tsukune caught her. "Well, we'd better get back and explain why we're so late," Tsukune said as he carried her bridal style, back to the school, Moka unconsciously snuggling into him all the while.

-Next Morning-

"Good Morning Tsukune!" Moka greeted as she ran to meet Tsukune. "Good Morning Moka," Tsukune replied. A light blush spread Moka's face, "Oh my," she said, "When I'm near you my heart just pounds so hard," she said, her blush darkening, "I just want to suck your blood so much!" Tsukune chuckled before loosening his necktie and pulling down his shirt collar, exposing his neck. "Here you go," he said simply. Moka was ecstatic, as she threw her arms around him, "Oh, Thank You, Tsukune!" she said happily before she bit into his neck, "Capu-Chu!"

**So whaddya think? Do you like it, do you hate it? Do you have any questions? Let me know in your reviews! Happy New Years!**


	2. Chapter 2: Succubus and a Nephilim

Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter but first I would like to address a few complaints, (I would just send PMs to address these complaints but some of you either don't have profiles or have disabled PMing on your profile, so I'm going to address the complaints that I couldn't answer through PMs here.)

First: Yes, an angel wouldn't be accepted at a school for monsters, but the same can be said for humans. A certain plot convenience in the Anime/Manga Rosario+Vampire was the rule preventing students from revealing their monster identities. It gave Tsukune a concrete reason not to reveal that he was human. If that rule had never existed, Tsukune would have been caught and executed the first day.

Second: I **AM** using the **ORIGINAL** Dante, but I'm taking bits and pieces from both Dante and DmC Dante to influence Tsukune, all Devil May Cry related characters are from the **ORIGINAL** Devil May Cry. The demons however are from both versions, and there will be demons and references to characters from other franchises. This is a **crossover** after all. (I don't see what the big deal is about Nero and DmC Dante being in the same story, I mean what's to stop fan fiction writers from making a DmC version of Nero?)

Third: I am aware that a Nephilim is an Angel/**Human** hybrid, not an Angel/**Demon** one, however the reason I decided to go with Ninja Theory's definition of a Nephilim is that in some of the earliest recording of Nephilim, the angels that sired them became Fallen Angels. This has led some to misinterpret the term Nephilim as meaning a **Demon**/Human hybrid and the fact that they were seen as creatures of sin, it's not hard to see how they came to that conclusion. Look at the Nephilim in El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron, if you were never told those things was supposed to be part angel would that have been your first thought? (The Fire Nephilim is the **last** thing in that game I'd associate with angels.) I don't want to call him 'half-breed' because that's more of an insult, the equivalent of calling a muggle-born 'Mud-Blood', it just doesn't sound nice. So, yeah Ninja Theory is wrong, but considering how others have made similar mistakes, I'm not going to hold it against them, besides some have been referring to DmC Dante as a Demigod and I really don't see how they came to that conclusion (I've only found two definitions of the term Demigod, and neither of them involve demons or angels). Any DmC: Devil May Cry stories I write will portray Nephilim as Angel/Demon hybrids, any other story that mentions Nephilim will refer to them as Angel/Human hybrids. (This includes the original Devil May Cry, unless I'm crossing with DmC: Devil May Cry, Nephilim that appear in my fanfics for the original will be Angel/Human hybrids.)

So I hope I've explained myself enough for you to understand what the thought process behind this fanfic was and I hope you will continue reading this story. Now on to the next chapter:

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Rosario + Vampire.

**Rosario + Nephilim**

**Chapter 2: Succubus and a Nephilim**

It was afterschool; Tsukune and Moka were sitting in Tsukune's room eating strawberry sundaes. The Devil and Angel in Tsukune's head were having another bout over whether Tsukune should take Moka. Tsukune decided to ignore them and just enjoy his time with Moka. Moka was fidgeting slightly as she tried to work up the nerve to ask the question she had wanted to ask since he'd fought Saizo last week. "Um…Tsukune?" she said finally. "Yeah?"

"I was thinking about those weapons you were using on Saizo, and…" she paused. "You were wondering if they had anything to do with my species weren't you?" Tsukune said with a smile. Moka blushed at his smile before nodding, "Y-yes, that's what I wanted to ask." Tsukune chuckled a bit as he reached behind is back as his sword appeared on his back. He closed his hand around the handle and placed it on the table.

Moka had seen the sword when Tsukune had fought Saizo with it but now that she had gotten a closer look at it, she could help but marvel at its beauty. The blade emitted a faint silver glow, and the grip seemed to fit perfectly in Tsukune's hand. The cross guard was very strange, the left side was shaped like feathery wings as opposed to the right side which was shaped bat wings. At the center of the cross-guard was a beautiful red gem similar to the one on her rosary.

"This is Betwixt," said Tsukune, "My partner in crime." Moka looked up at Tsukune as he took another spoon full of ice cream. "It's special sword that only I can use, thanks to my status as a Nephilim." Tsukune noticed the quizzical look on her face and sighed before he spoke again, "First let me explain to you what a Nephilim is."

"In ancient times a group of angels fell in love humans and sired the Nephilim, the Angel/Human hybrids. When word of this reached the Gods, the angels responsible were imprisoned in Heaven, never to see their children again. As such, darkness slowly began to corrupt their hearts; they became fallen angels and escaped their imprisonment. The Nephilim were left on earth to be raised as mortals, but when word got out that their angel parents had become fallen angels, people began to fear them, thinking the Nephilim would become demons. The Nephilim grew up hated by the villagers, with only their mortal parents for comfort. One day the Nephilim were called to an abandoned church where they met their fallen angel parents. They learned of why they were hated and of why they couldn't be there for them. However, before they could explain more, the fallen angels were caught by the Archangels, and banished into the deepest pits of Hell. The Nephilim with no other choice returned to their villages, only to find their parents publicly executed. In rage, the Nephilim allowed the hearts to fill with darkness, and evolved into Angel/Demon hybrids to avenge their parents. For three hundred years, both the Angel Army and the Demon Army tried to stop them but they were simply to powerful. Eventually the Gods and the Devils realized they would need to work together to stop them, and after another three hundred years, they defeated the Nephilim."

Moka sat there flabbergasted at the story. How the Nephilim were the offspring of Angels and Humans, how their lives were hell from the get go, how it took gods and devils working together to finally bring them down. Needless to say, it was a lot to take in. "So Tsukune," Moka began, "You're an…"

"An Angel/Demon hybrid," he said, "I got angel and demon powers, though it's a little different for me."

Moka blinked at him, "What do you mean?"

"Most Nephilim become Angel/Demon hybrids in the same way an Angel becomes a Fallen Angel," Tsukune said pausing only to take a bite of ice cream, "I was born an Angel/Demon hybrid. My mother is an angel and my father is a demon," Tsukune said as he picked up his sword, "Betwixt here is weapon that symbolizes my existence, and can only be touched by me or those close to me, if I channel my powers through it to morph it into different forms."

He explained the forms of is sword and how they worked. The scythe and shuriken were angel weapons that weren't very strong but fast and good for taking out hordes of enemies. The axe and gauntlets were demon weapons that were slow but powerful and best for taking down stronger opponents. The chain was both an angel and demon weapon that he could use to lift to platforms or pull enemies towards him. He also showed her his guns Halo & Horns, and explained how they were modified to never run out of ammo in his hands.

Tsukune looked at the clock and saw that it was almost curfew time. "Whoa, is it that late? Come on, we'd better get you back to your dorm before anyone suspects anything." Tsukune stood up, took Moka's hand, and jumped out of the window and Angel Lifted to the girl's dorm building. He opened the window and let her climb into her room.

They said goodnight to each other and Tsukune let her take a drink of his blood before he returned to the boy's dorm. Little did they know a girl with light blue hair and large breasts was watching them from the ground. The girl smiled to herself as her breasts bounced for no reason.

-Next Morning-

Tsukune was on his way to class, having just finished several pizza slices for breakfast. As he looked for Moka, he heard a gasp and a moan. He would've just ignored it if he had not heard a voice speaking, "S-someone…" He decided to investigate.

When he found the source of the voice, blood started rushing to his head as the angle and devil started up again. There was a girl on her knees, holding herself in pain. She wore a variation of the girl's uniform; she had light blue hair, and D-cup, bordering E-cup breasts. She looked up at him weakly.

"Help me, please…" she said, "Please lend me a hand…I just suddenly started feeling ill…"

Tsukune went over to her, "Are you okay, come on, I'll take you to the infirmary." He picked her up bridal style, not noticing the blush spreading over her face. He brought her to the school, trying to find the infirmary. After five minutes or so, the girl said, "Um, I think I can stand on my own."

Tsukune looked at her and saw the blush on her face, "Oh I'm sorry," he said as he put her down, and allowed her to lean on him. "Thank you very much," she said as she breathed heavily, "I've always had a weak body."

"My…my…breasts," she said breathlessly, "My breasts just start hurting all of a sudden…" she said as she pressed her breasts against his chest, "My breasts feel like they going to pop!"

Tsukune felt her breasts and his mind went into overload, 'WHOOAAAA, HER BREASTS REALLY DO SEEM LIKE THEY'RE ABOUT TO POP!' Tsukune thought, 'THEY'RE SO BIIIIIIIIG AND SOFT!' He snapped himself out of his fantasy when he heard the girls voice, "Hey Tsukune, look into my eyes please."

He looked at her, "My name is Kurumu Kurono. Please be a good friend to me, ok?" Instantly Tsukune's mind started to fog up and all he could think is that he wanted to tightly hold her to himself. The angel and devil in his head realizing what was happening stopped arguing and trying to get through to Tsukune, but they couldn't reach him. Tsukune wrapped his arms around Kurumu and held her tightly, "Ahh, what are you doing!?" Kurumu said squealing happily, and the two walked away, not noticing a certain pink haired vampire standing just a few feet away from them. Moka was standing there wondering who the girl Tsukune was with was. She felt a pang in her chest and she felt uneasy.

**"HEHE… Aren't you the popular one… but be careful of women, boy…"** Moka jumped at the sound of the voice and turned around, "WHO ARE YOU!?" The man looked at her, **"Me…I'm just you average passing by bus driver…"**

-At School-

Moka was standing in the hallway, thinking about what she saw earlier. 'Who is that girl?' she thought to herself, 'What is she to Tsukune?' She kept thinking about how close Tsukune held her. "They really did…look like lovers didn't they?" she said out loud, "Totally all over each other like that…," She shook her head, "What's wrong with me? Why am I taking this as such a shock?"

_"Hey…stop,"_ a voice said suddenly, startling her, _"This isn't the time to be depressed…Someone's targeting us…" _She looked around trying to locate the source of the voice but saw no one.

"You…," another voice said suddenly, "You're a vampire, right?" Moka looked up and saw the girl from earlier, sitting on the railing of the staircase. "At least, that's what the rumors say," she said with a smile on her face, "Moka Akashiya." The girl jumped down from the railing and landed gently on her feet.

Instantly the male students in the hallway all began to show their inner perverts, "Wow what a beauty!" "Did you guys see her panties?" "She's tiny, but her boobs are huge!" "Who is she!? This girl is incredibly cute too…" "WHO KNEW THERE WAS A GIRL BESIDES MOKA LIKE THIS!?"

The girl walked over to Moka, swaying her hips as she went, "I am the succubus, Kurumu Kurono," the she introduced herself, "And I have come to defeat you."

Moka stood there for a while before speaking, "Wha…Wait, isn't it against the rules to tell people your true form…?"

Kurumu glared at her, "I can't stand it! You're the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan!" Kurumu then smiled and posed before speaking, "My plan is to make every member of the male student body at this academy become my love slave!"

"My plan was perfect! I should have had every guy at the academy a slave to my beauty right from the start!" Kurumu as she fantasized about her plan, before she returned to glaring at Moka.

"Moka Akashiya, the guys at this academy are dreaming about you rather than me!" she exclaimed as she leaned in close to Moka, her breasts pressing against Moka's. "I'm not letting you get away with this; I will never lose in a battle of feminine charm!"

"That's why I've decided to prove I can defeat you; I'll show you I'm better than you," Kurumu smiled deviously, "By stealing Tsukune Aono from you!"

Hearing this Moka was dumbfounded, "Wait a minute; Tsukune doesn't have anything to do with this…"

"I knew it from the moment I saw you two last night," Kurumu said, "Tell me, is his blood delicious? You're using Tsukune as 'food' aren't you?"

Moka felt a slight jolt at the accusation, N-No, I'm not using him, I'm…" "MOKA!"

Moka and Kurumu turned to the direction of the voice and saw Tsukune running towards them.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you." He said as slowed to a walk. Before he could say another word, Kurumu threw her arm around is neck, "Tsukuneeee!"

A tick mark appeared on Moka's head as she watched. "Thank you so much for earlier!" said Kurumu as she pressed her breasts to Tsukune who was trying his best to keep his inner pervert from taking over, "D-don't mention it Kurumu," he said, "So I see you Moka have met."

Tsukune turned to Moka and saw her anger burning into an aura around her, 'Oh shit! She's really pissed!' he thought.

Suddenly, Moka went from pissed to anxious, "You're being deceived Tsukune! Get that girl off you, hurry!" Tsukune blinked, "Huh?" "That girl, Kurumu isn't really your friend!"

Kurumu realizing what Moka was doing, immediately began her act, "…How awful…how can you say such things? Aah…I'm getting dizzy again…I've got to go to the infirmary…" she said as she feigned illness and held on to Tsukune.

"KURUMU!" Tsukune exclaimed as he tried to hold her up. When his was close enough, Kurumu looked into his eyes and spoke in her mind, _'Allure'_.

The angel and devil still worn out from trying to fight off the first allure didn't even make an attempt to fight off this one, and Tsukune caught the full blast.

Moka tried again to tell Tsukune about the succubus, "P-Please, believe me Tsukune, that girl is dangerous! She'll just eat you…"

"Is that so?" Tsukune said under the influence, "How is that any different from you sucking my blood Moka?" His hit her like a wooden stake to the heart. Tears began to fill her eyes as she ran from them.

The allure wore off and Tsukune saw Moka running and tried to chase after her, but he noticed Kurumu losing her balance, and decided to help her.

-Infirmary-

'Yes! I did it, I made that annoying bitch cry!' thought Kurumu as she silently congratulated herself, 'Oh that face was so pitiful, this is perfect!'

Tsukune on the other hand was, sitting in the chair next to Kurumu's bed, lamenting the fact that he had made Moka cry again, 'Why did I say something like that to Moka?' He was getting ready to go and find Moka, when he heard Kurumu speaking, "Tsukune…"

Tsukune looked up only to find his face shoved into her breasts. 'What the hell is going on hear?!' he thought as his mind began to fog up.

"You're sad aren't you, Tsukune?" Kurumu held Tsukune lovingly, "Don't worry; Kurumu will make you feel all better."

-With Moka-

"What…am I to Tsukune?" Moka said her eyes red from crying, "Do I really just want Tsukune's blood?" Tears began to fill her eyes again, until she heard a voice speaking to her. _"You naïve fool…Tsukune is being controlled…"_

"Wah!" she exclaimed, _"It's called 'allure'…it's a type hypnosis use by succubi to enslave the opposite sex."_ Moka looked at her rosary, realizing the voice was coming from it. "W-What's going on?"

_"Fool, I'm you…the other you…the 'inner' you…I'm using the _rosary_, to speak with you…"_ Moka held the rosary, "The 'inner' me?"

_"A succubus is a she-demon that seduces males,"_ the Inner Moka explained, _"Should a male whom is under the influence of allure kiss a succubus; he would become her slave for all eternity…"_ Moka's eyes widened at this, "W-What? No. TSUKUNE!" she said as she rushed to find Tsukune before it was too late.

-Back at the Infirmary-

Tsukune was lying on the bed with Kurumu straddling him. The angel and devil were trying to stop what was about to transpire, the devil actually saying, "I may want to fuck this girl but not at the cost of my free will!"

Kurumu leaned in closer, 'With this kiss, Tsukune will become my willing slave and Moka will be absolutely devastated!" She closed her eyes as she her lips drew closer to Tsukune's. The angel and devil working overtime to break the allure before she enslaved him. Kurumu slowly drew closer to him as Tsukune laid there staring at her. Their lips met.

'Success!' thought Kurumu as she kissed Tsukune, sure that with the allure still in affect, Tsukune now belonged to her. She felt a warm, tingling feeling, spreading from her lips throughout the rest of her body. She was slightly disappointed that her first kiss had been to enslave someone but she felt it coincided with her plan, so accepted it.

She withdrew from the kiss and looked at Tsukune, "You should feel lucky Tsukune that was my very first I just gave you and what going to give you now will make you the happiest man in the world."

"Why thank you, Kurumu," Tsukune said, with a smirk on his face, "But I was always taught no touching on the first date, and what seem to have in mind is too much for the first anniversary."

Kurumu was shocked at his reply, she was taught that once an allure had been completed, the victim would worship her and be eager for any chance to have sex with her.

Inside of Tsukune's head the angel and devil, lying on the floor exhausted, simultaneously uttered "We made it." Tsukune looked at her casually before speaking, "It honors me that a beautiful girl like you seems to want me, but it's not like I can focus on a relationship when my friend is hurting because of what I did."

Kurumu's world seemed to come crashing down around her. "Why…?" she said shakily, "…Do you really hate me that much? Is she really so much better than me…?"

Tsukune, hearing the pain in her voice, tried to comfort her but her anger only grew. "I DID SO MANY EMBARRASSING THINGS FOR YOU! I EVEN GAVE YOU MY FIRST KISS!" Kurumu screamed as she began to transform. Large bat-like wing grew out of her back, her nails grew into six inch, razor sharp claws, and a long arrow headed tail grew from beneath her skirt. This was her true form, a succubus.

"What the!?" Tsukune exclaimed, "Whoa, babe I just meant I'm worried about Moka, not that I don't like you."

"That's all I hear from anybody at this school," Kurumu replied, "Moka Moka Moka! Well if I can't show her up, I'll just cut her and anything to do with her down, STARTING WITH YOU!"

She lunged at Tsukune with the full intent on impaling him with her claws. Tsukune reached behind him as his sword appeared on his back and just as he was about to parry her attack, the door opened and Moka ran in, "Get away from him!" she yelled as she pushed Kurumu, sending her flying through the window. 'Note to self,' thought Tsukune, 'Do NOT piss off Moka.'

Moka looked at Tsukune, "I'm sorry, you got wrapped up in this, that girl is a succubus, she targeted you in order to get to me."

Tsukune pondered for a second "So that explains why my brain went all fuzzy earlier, it was an allure."

Kurumu flew back up to the window, "…Humph…To be thrown so far with a simple push, so I guess it's true what they say about the vampire's strength," she then extended her claws by another inch, "But it doesn't matter, I'll kill you both anyway."

She flew at them, but Tsukune saw it coming and blocked her attack, morphed Betwixt into the Eryx, and punched her back out the window. He then Angel Lifted to her and slashed at her with Osiris, then knocked her to the ground with Eryx.

Kurumu got back up and tried to slash him with her claws, but Tsukune blocked her every swipe. Realizing she can't do much against him in hand-to-hand combat she flew into the air hoping to soar down and slash at him without giving him a proper chance to block. She flew passed him several times managing to deal a few blows. Tsukune, having enough of that, dodged her last blow as she passed and executed a Demon Pull, "GET OVER HERE!"

When she was close, enough Tsukune pulled back his fist and delivered an uppercut, launching both of them into the air, "SHORYUKEN!" Kurumu landed on her back, got back up and tried to fly away. Tsukune seeing tried to Angel Lift to her again, but she saw this coming and dodged it, not noticing that Moka was right behind her. The Ophion grapple closed around Moka's waist and Tsukune was pulled towards her.

Tsukune and Moka fell on the ground, disoriented. Moka sat up and looked at Tsukune, "Tsukune, I need you to take off my rosary!" Tsukune sat up, still disoriented from the fall, "W-What?"

"I need you to take off my rosary!" she repeated, "I can't take it off myself, please this is between me and her, but I can't fight like this!"

Tsukune understanding what she meant reached for the rosary, "Alright then." He pulled on it but it wouldn't budge, "What the hell?! It won't come off!" Kurumu seeing them distracted flew at them hoping she could at least kill Moka.

Moka saw her coming and held Tsukune, hoping to shield him from Kurumu's attack. "What's this? Is that meal of yours delicious enough to risk your life for?" Kurumu taunted.

Moka's arms tightened around Tsukune, "I wasn't sure why it hurt so to see Tsukune with someone else at first but now I understand," Moka said as she held him closer, "TSUKUNE IS MY PRECIOUS FRIEND! IT'S NOT ABOUT HIS BLOOD! IF YOU WANT TO KILL SOMEBODY, KILL ME, BUT LEAVE TSUKUNE ALONE!" Kurumu dived at them, "DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Tsukune seeing this made one more attempt to remove the rosary, "DAMMIT! NOBODY'S DYING TODAY!" the rosary came off.

Instantly, Moka began to transform and after a few seconds of being swarmed by bats, Moka's true vampire form stood there in all her glory.

Kurumu stopped in fear, as she beheld the vampire form of Moka. "N-no way, this powerful supernatural energy, can this really be her true form? A true vampire?" Kurumu tried to shake off her fear; she was not going to look weak in front of her enemy.

"DON'T TRY AND SCARE ME, THERE'S NO WAY I CAN LOSE!" she shouted. "We succubi seek our 'destined encounter' among the men we seduce! In order to keep our race from dying, we must carefully choose just the one out of many men to be our destined one!"

Moka looked at Kurumu, _"Why should I care?"_ she said in a bored tone, _"You can't beat me so you think you can play to my sympathy with your little sob story? Foolish, egotistical girl."_ Enraged by Moka's reply, Kurumu flew at her, her claws bared, "AAUUGGHHH!"

_"Know your place!"_ Moka said as she dodged Kurumu's attack, grabbed her tail and slammed her to the ground. _"What's the matter, am I too difficult for you?"_ Moka said as she approached Kurumu. _"You act like a sly devil, but you're really just a naïve little girl!"_

Kurumu looked up at Moka, there was no pretense; the fear had a tight grip on her heart. _"It seems that your dying race will have one less mother for the new generation."_ Tears began to fill Kurumu's eyes as Moka lifted her leg up high to deliver a heel kick to smash her skull. As her heel came down Kurumu closed her eyes waiting for her death to claim her. It did not come. After a few seconds, she looked up and saw that Moka's heel had been blocked. By Tsukune.

"W-What?" Kurumu said trying to wrap her brain around the situation. _"Move Tsukune! Why are you trying to save the woman who manipulated and tried to kill you?"_ Tsukune just shrugged, "I guess I'm just a sucker for sob stories, she was just doing what she thought would help her race, besides it kinda felt to have two beautiful ladies fighting over me."

Tsukune held out the rosary to Moka. _"Don't misunderstand,"_ Moka said as she took the rosary, _"I just don't want my favorite treat to be stolen away from me, I'm not sentimental like the other Moka."_ Tsukune smirked, "You're a bad liar." Moka and moved to place the rosary on her choker. "Wait," Tsukune said, "before you go I have a question for you." Moka looked at him, _"What is it?"_

"When you do those high kicks of yours, are you aware that you're wearing a skirt?" Tsukune said with a smirk on his face. Moka, in her irritation, aimed a kick at him, but he dodged it. She placed the rosary on her choker and allowed the seal to do its job.

-The Next Day-

"What?" said Tsukune as his mind processed what Moka had just told him, "The rosary spoke to you?"

Moka nodded, "The voice said that it was the Inner me."

Tsukune pondered that for a while, "Come to think of it, I read somewhere that if a demon seal isn't strengthened or removed every now and then, it could weaken to the point that the demon can speak through the seal. Maybe it works the same way for vampires."

Moka did not like the sound of that, "Tsukune…if it comes to the point where the seal is no longer effective…" Moka said hesitantly, "Would you still…like me?"

"What makes you think I wouldn't?" asked Tsukune with a smirk. Moka felt her face heat up and her heart flutter.

"Tsukune…" said Moka.

"Moka…" said Tsukune

"Tsukune…" repeated Moka.

"Moka…" repeated Tsukune

"Tsukune…"

"Good Morning!" a sudden cheery voice said, and they turned to see Kurumu. "What the—!?" "Kurumu, what now?" said Tsukune and Moka respectively. Kurumu held up a basket wrapped in clothe, "I baked you some cookies Tsukune," she said cheerfully, "Why don't we eat them together?"

Tsukune was surprised, "Um thanks, but why me?"

"Oh, remember how I said that I was searching for my destined one?" they nodded, "Well, I've decided," she said with a blush on her face, "You are my destined one!" she exclaimed, "You risked your life to save me and now I've totally fallen for you!" She then hugged Tsukune, intentionally rubbing her breasts against him.

Moka glared at the scene, "No!" Moka said, "You stay away from him, Tsukune's mine!" she lunged at them, her fangs bared. 'Oh boy,' thought Tsukune, as Moka's fangs sunk into his neck, "Capu-Chu!"

**Good God, it took me a while to finish this chapter! If you have anything say about this chapter, be praise or complaints I would like you guys to voice them, or type them, but you get the idea. See ya next time!**

**P.S. I just finished watching the walkthrough for DmC: Devil May Cry, and…I liked it. There were some parts I wasn't crazy about and I'd have liked the game to have more to offer, but overall it was pretty good and when the price comes down a little, I'll probably get it. It's not as good as Devil May Cry 3, in my opinion but it's still pretty good, (I played the demo enough), and while I still want Devil May Cry 5, I would like to see a sequel to DmC: Devil May Cry. That's what Capcom should do, make Devil May Cry 5 themselves, and let Ninja Theory make a DmC2. That way the fans of the original get the game they wanted and fans of the new game get a sequel. (Konami did the same thing when they let MercurySteam make the first Lord of Shadows and the only reason they're not continuing to make more of original Castlevania was because Harmony of Despair wasn't the success they were hoping for.) So overall, I give DmC: Devil May Cry a 7.2/10, and I'm keep my fingers crossed for Capcom to change minds about DmC being a reboot and just make it a spinoff of series, so they can make Devil May Cry 5. (Also I wouldn't mind it if Capcom asked other developers to make new Devil May Cry games as long as Capcom continues the original series, but knowing Capcom that's probably not going to happen.)**

**P.S.S. I didn't feel the need to mention this last chapter, but this is rewrite of a story I started writing around the time I signed up on FFN. It was going to be one of many installments to a series I was hoping to start called: The Lost Descendants of Sparda. In it, Tsukune was a descendant of Sparda, which Dante trained to become a demon hunter. The premise of The Lost Descendants of Sparda, was that Dante, Vergil, and Nero would each travel to a different universes, find the descendants of Sparda who lived in those universes, train them to be a demon hunter and then send them off on their journeys, which would be the focus of the story. I never finished the first chapter on any of them, and they sat in the back of my computer for until about a month ago when I decided to give it another try only with elements from DmC. I'm still not sure if I want to go back and write them how I'd originally intended, since I've already begun to rewrite half of them, one that's already got two chapters, and two that I'm almost ready to post. I don't know. Should I finish them? Let me know what you guys think in your reviews or just send a PM. Well see ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Witch and a Nephilim

Okay before we begin I would like to take the time to give my thoughts on the whole "DMC Wars". You can find them on my profile under: **My feelings on Devil May Cry VS DmC: Devil May Cry.** There done, now let's start the next chapter:

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Rosario + Vampire.

**Rosario + Nephilim**

**Chapter 3: Witch and a Nephilim**

It was the week after the exams and all of the first year students were trying to see their results. Moka walked up to see her results, "Hey, check it out!" one guy shouted, "Moka-san's got the 13th spot!" Another guy spoke up, "Not only is she unbelievably beautiful, but she smart too!" and another, "And she isn't stuck up and has a great personality!" then all of the guys screamed, "SHE'S PERFECT!" Moka walked away from the scene, her cheeks slightly pink from the attention. As she got away she noticed Tsukune walking towards her.

"Hey Moka," he greeted, "I see you're in the top twenty, you've got the looks and the brains, you truly are the ideal girl." Moka blushed at his complement, "Thank you, Tsukune," she said meekly, "How were your results?" Tsukune sighed, "I got the 21st spot," he said casually, "it wasn't as high as I'd thought it would be, but hey, it's better than 128th place or something like that."

"W-well," Moka said, with a light blush on her face, "If you want to get a higher grade then I could tutor you," Tsukune turned to her, "You don't have to do that, Moka?" Moka then shook her head, "Oh no, I really want to, and in return," the blush on her face grew darker, "You'll let me suck your blood, right?" Tsukune stabbed Betwixt into the ground to keep himself from falling, 'Should've known,' he thought to himself.

As the two were talking, they didn't notice a young girl, in a cape and witch hat, longingly looking at them. "Congratulations, Yukari Sendo!" said a gruff voice from behind her making her jump, "Looks, like you're in 1st place again." She turned around to see the class representative and his lackeys standing behind her, "Just as I'd expect from the girl genius, you're just eleven years old, yet you've been allowed to just skip to high school."

"But don't get all high and mighty," he said harshly, "Because to me, you're just a little brat who needs to go back for her mommy's milk." He walked up and flicked her hat off her head, "And what's with the outfit? Cosplaying's against the rules, you know? I swear your presence gives me a migraine, it's disgusting to have to deal with a little witch like you."

Yukari, getting tired of this, grabbed her wand and used magic to make a rock on the ground fly and hit the class representative's head. Yukari began to laugh at his expense but immediately stop when he glared. "You brat! I'll make you pay for that!" he roared as he lunged at her. Only to collide, face first, into Tsukune's fist.

"Look pal," Tsukune said in a calm, but angry voice, "If you don't want someone hitting you, I suggest you: A. Don't get all up in their face or B. Don't attack them when they hit you for getting all up in their face." The class representative's lackeys helped stand up, as he clutched his bloody nose, "Nghy ghou—"

"I don't know or care what you beef with this girl is," said Tsukune, "but whatever it is; it doesn't justify picking on her and definitely not attacking her." The class rep and his lackeys glared at Tsukune then gave a particularly hateful glare at Yukari, before leaving the scene.

-Later-

The Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari were sitting at a table eating lunch and conversing with each other. Inside Tsukune's head, Angel was staring at Devil warily, "What?" Devil said when he noticed Angel's stare, "I'm surprised you haven't said anything about this girl." Angel explained. "Do I look like a lolicon to you? That's creepy, even for me." Devil replied irritated. Angel raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Wow Devil, it's nice to hear that you actually have standards." Suddenly Devil smirked, "When she's older on the other hand," he said excitedly, "I knew it! I knew there was a catch!" said Angel in exasperation, "Hello? _De_-vil!" Devil said, pointing to his face, "I believe there's supposed to be a string attached, thank you!"

Tsukune ignored the two and returned to the conversation, as Moka started the next topic, "That's a pretty necklace Yukari," Yukari looked down at her necklace, "Oh, it's a safe charm really," she said, "Past down through my mom's family for generations." She held it up for them to get a good look at it. It was a silver medallion with two crescent moons facing each other and an eye with slit pupil in the center. Tsukune felt like he'd seen the symbol before. "I guess it really works," Yukari said, "since you came to help me back there, Tsukune."

"I'd have helped you out anyway," Tsukune said, "I don't like people picking on others, simply because there different." Tsukune took a bite of pizza, "Besides, I think it's pretty cool that you're ranked 1st and you're only eleven."

Yukari blushed, "N-no, well…c-cool is…I mean, I'm not," she stammered, "The truth is you're the one who's cool, Tsukune," she said, as she blushed even darker, "the way you handled those guys back there and the ones from a month ago," Tsukune and Moka had puzzled looks on their faces, "those thugs you beat up behind the girls dorm."

Tsukune remembered the event she meant, "Oh, you saw that," Tsukune said, "funny I thought I got out of there before anyone could see me."

"The way you took them on with a scythe," Yukari continued, "It was so graceful, like an angel of death." Yukari blushed even deeper, "Ever since that day, my heart would flutter every time I saw you, but after you saved me, I've decided." She suddenly jumped from her seat and hugged Tsukune tightly, "I love you, Tsukune!"

At that moment there was only one thought going through Tsukune's and Moka's heads, "Wha—?!"

-Later-

Tsukune was walking down the hall with Yukari arms wrapped around his. Tsukune noticed there were several female students aiming death glares at Yukari, 'Oh boy,' Tsukune thought, 'why do I have a feeling this isn't going to end peacefully?'

He was about to turn his attention to Yukari, when suddenly, a pillow like substance collided with his face as he felt something wrap around his head, "Good Morning, Tsukune!" said Kurumu as she squeezed Tsukune's head into her breasts.

Suddenly, a large tub landed on Kurumu's head, knocking her unconscious. "You stay away from Tsukune, you dairy cow!" Yukari said with a wand held over her head, "I've heard about you, Kurumu Kurono, a succubus, your goal is to enslave all male students at this school to insure the survival of your race."

"I love Tsukune," Yukari said as she lifted her wand, "So I will not let you turn him into your personal sex slave!" and with that said, a bunch of cleaning supplies flew out of the janitor's closet and at Kurumu, "OW! OW! HEY! OW! STOP THAT! OW!"

"YUKARI, STOP!" Tsukune said as he grabbed Yukari's wrist and the cleaning supplies fell to the floor, "she's okay; she's not trying to enslave me." Yukari looked at Tsukune, shocked that he would protect this cow. "Why are you trying to stop me Tsukune, she'll enslave you and toss you aside when she's done with you!"

"She's not going to enslave me," Tsukune said, "Moka would kill her if she ever tried that again." Yukari thought about that, and remembered reading that vampires could be just as possessive, if not more so than succubae. She also remembered how close they seemed earlier.

"Moka Akashiya," Yukari said, "Of course, if not the succubus, then it's the vampire," suddenly Yukari raised her wand in the air, "NO! I will not let her take my Tsukune! I, Yukari Sendo the Witch, declare war on Moka Akashiya!" and with that, Yukari ran from the scene. Tsukune was about to run after her, when he noticed one of the class rep's goons from earlier, watching them before running off on his own.

-Meanwhile-

Moka was walking around the school building, looking for Tsukune. After Yukari had confessed her love to Tsukune, she rushed off with Tsukune. By the time Moka had fully processed what she had heard Tsukune and Yukari were already gone. She had checked most of the classrooms and several hallways but couldn't find them.

"Hey, Moka!" she turned and saw Kurumu running towards her, "Moka did you know about that Yukari girl with Tsukune?"

"You saw them?" Moka asked, "Yeah," replied Kurumu angrily, "and she gave me a couple of bruises with her magic." Kurumu grumbled a little bit before continuing the conversation, "From what I've heard about her, she's a selfish little brat who's always playing pranks on her classmates."

As they continued to converse, Yukari peeked at them from a cardboard box with eyeholes cutout of it. "This is perfect, I'll totally destroy the relationship between Tsukune and Moka for good!" she then pulled out a straw doll and placed a strand of pink hair into it, "Magical Item: Warawara-kun!" She had the doll slap itself, and suddenly Moka slapped herself. "W-What?!" exclaimed Moka as Kurumu watched in confusion.

Tsukune wandered around the school looking for Yukari. He heard Moka's and Kurumu's screams and ran in the direction it came from. When he rounded the corner, Angel began saying a prayer to every heavenly deity he knew of, while Devil began screaming "THREESOME!"

Moka's hands were on Kurumu's breasts, rubbing and squeezing them. Both Moka's and Kurumu's faces were strawberry red, then turned an even deeper shade of red when Moka's hands suddenly slipped under Kurumu's shirt, underneath her bra and returned to fondling her breasts, making Kurumu gasp.

"I'M SORRY KURUMU! MY BODY'S MOVING ON ITS OWN!" Moka yelled, before noticing Tsukune staring at them, hands clutched over an extremely bloody nose, "T-TSUKUNE! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" she exclaimed as she suddenly removed her hands from Kurumu's breasts, only to reach under Kurumu's skirt and pull down her panties.

Tsukune was about to let them have their privacy when he heard a low giggle. Deciding to investigate, he walked past the girls and lifted the cardboard box to see Yukari playing with a straw doll.

-Later-

"Yukari, you can't go around playing pranks on people," Tsukune chastised, "it may seem funny at first but people are going to get irritated." They had just gotten into their homeroom, while everyone else was on break. Kurumu was glaring at Yukari, while Moka just watched Tsukune and Yukari in concern.

"It doesn't matter," Yukari replied, "As long as, I've got you, I don't care how many people get angry." Tsukune closed his eyes and sighed, "You can't hang around me all the time Yukari, not if you're going to be a bother to my friends." Tsukune didn't notice Yukari flinching at that, though Moka did. "Tsukune," Moka spoke up, "She really didn't bother me too much."

Tsukune shook his head, "That's not the point, Moka. The point is if she plays pranks on people all the time, she's going to end up all alone." Yukari flinched again, and she gripped her wand in her hands tightly, to keep them from shaking.

"That's okay," she said quietly, "I don't mind," her frame began to tremble slightly, "I'm a genius, after all, I don't need such lowly friends." Tsukune turned back to her to tell her not to have an attitude like that, but the words died in his mouth when he noticed Yukari shaking uncontrollably.

"Besides," she said as a small tear streamed down her face, "I'm always alone." And with that she ran out of the room. "Yukari!" Tsukune exclaimed before running after her, but she was already gone, "Damn." He was suddenly pushed aside as Moka took off after Yukari.

Tsukune just stood there thinking about Yukari's words, 'Besides, I'm always alone.' What had she meant by that?

"I guess it's only to be expected," Kurumu said, snapping Tsukune back to reality, "she is from the outcast race." Tsukune turned to her in confusion, "Outcast race?" Kurumu turned to him, surprised, "You don't know?" Tsukune shook his head, "I grew up around humans; I don't know how monster society works."

Kurumu sighed before starting her explanation, "It's not easy to tell if witches are yokai or humans. A long time ago, they were called 'boundary beings', the 'Avatars' between the human and yokai worlds. However, these days they're called 'half-breeds' and are discriminated against."

Tsukune felt a slight irritation at the half-breed part, but it was quickly squelched by the realization of what Yukari must've gone. What _he_ had gone through.

"They're not just hated by monsters," Kurumu continued her explanation, "but also by humans. In the middle ages, many witches were killed by humans in Witch Hunts. The few who escaped pretended to be human in order to survive."

Kurumu finished her lecture and looked at Tsukune, "You know," she said softly "that girl has probably been alone for a long time."

"Alone," Tsukune repeated as he began having flashbacks to the days when he was hated everywhere he went, simply for being a Nephilim. If it wasn't for his friends, he probably would have been driven insane. He was lucky, but Yukari…she was still alone.

"Damn," he muttered to himself, "I'm such an idiot."

-Meanwhile-

Yukari was sitting by a tree somewhere off school campus. She held her knees to herself, as she thought about everything that had happened since she came to the academy.

_"That girl's only eleven…"_

_"She's such a BRAT! Why do we have to share a class with that baby?!"_

_"She dresses like a witch! Witches aren't monsters! They're more like humans!"_

_"Go home to your mommy brat! You have no right to be at this academy!"_

_"She's going to end up all alone." _That last one stung the most, as she felt her eyes tearing up again. "Well, what do we have here?" said a malicious voice from in front of her.

She looked up and saw the class representative and his goons standing in front of her. Yukari got to her feet quickly, "What do you want!?" she said warily. "Remember how you humiliated me in front the student body today? You and that no name Aono?" he said grinning viciously. "I just wanted to return the favor, **BY ENDING YOU!" **And with that he and his goons began to transform.

They grew slightly taller, their skin was replaced with scales, their eye turned yellow with black slit pupils, their hands and feet grew claws, and long thick tails grew from their backsides. These were their true forms: Lizardmen.

**"Witches are such disgusting creatures,"** the class rep growled at Yukari, **"your presence here is a stain on this academy's name, but no matter, we'll clean it up ourselves!"** Yukari grabbed her wand and aimed it at the class rep, but he just caught it in his mouth and crushed it. "N-no," Yukari gasped in horror, "My wand."

**"HA! Waving around a wand to make all your troubles go away?" **the Lizardman taunted, **"You're just a little brat who needs to be put in time out, PERMANENTLY!"**

The lizardman swiped at her and as she narrowly dodged his claws, time seemed to slow down. The lizardmen were approaching at a slower rate, and Yukari was not falling at a normal pace.

'Wh-what's happening?' she thought to herself, but didn't bank more on that as she realized this was her chance to escape. She managed to get on her feet and as she began to run she noticed that while she was indeed moving slower, it was nowhere near as slow as the lizardmen. She managed to get three feet away from them when time suddenly returned to normal, and the lizardmen crashed into the tree.

The lizardmen got back up and glared at Yukari with pure hate, **"YOOOOUUUU BRRRRAAAAT!"** they roared as they rushed at her. Yukari backed away in a panic before tripping, and landing on her butt. The lizardmen were almost on her when Moka suddenly appeared in front of her with her arms spread out.

"STOP! JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!" she shouted at the lizardmen. "Akashiya?!" Yukari exclaimed, "What are you doing here?! Get Out! You'll be killed too!"

"No, I won't leave you," Moka said firmly, "I'll lay my life on the line to protect, you!" Yukari was confused by this, as Moka continued to protect her.

"Be honest Yukari," she said "you say you love Tsukune but you really just want someone to be kind to you, right? And you play pranks on people because you want attention?"

"What are you talking about?!" Yukari exclaimed, "Hurry up and get out of here!"

"I understand Yukari," Moka said softly "you've always been lonely, haven't you?" Yukari stared at Moka as she continued to stand firmly in front of her. "So have I," Moka said as she looked back at Yukari with a warm smile, "I've always been alone. That's why I want to help you, why I'll never leave you alone." Yukari stared at Moka in shock that someone would go this far for her.

**"What the HELL are you blabbering about!?" **the lizardman said, **"Don't just stand there ignoring us!"** they rushed at the two of them, but three loud echoing cracks sounded as the lizardmen were sent flying.

"Whew, looks like I made it in time," said Tsukune as he ran to Moka and Yukari, with Halo & Horns in hands. He put them away as he bent down to pick up Yukari, "Are you okay?" Yukari shrunk away from him, "Why are you here?" she asked. Tsukune noticed the hurt in her voice and immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, Yukari," he apologized as he retracted his arms, "I didn't know anything about you or the discrimination your race has to go through," he said with his head pointed downwards, "I thought I was helping you, but in reality all I did was add to the pain you already feel."

Yukari heard the regret in his voice as he apologized, "It's strange though," he said, as his head slowly began to rise, "You and I are more alike than I thought, that's why," he rose his head and looked her dead in the eye, "I want to be your friend Yukari, if you'll give me another chance."

Yukari saw in his eyes the same loneliness she had to endure, and she hugged him tightly as she cried into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and Moka walked over to them and held them both.

The lizardman got back up and roared, **"Damn it, don't just ignore us!"** Tsukune let go of Yukari and stood up, "Yukari, Moka," he said firmly, "I want you two to stand back." They did as he said, and Tsukune reached behind his back as Betwixt appeared. He gripped the handle tightly and Betwixt shifted to its Osiris form.

The lizardmen struck at him but he dodged all of their strikes effortlessly and countered with wide scythe swings. While he could hold them off with Osiris, he knew it wasn't strong enough to caused major damage to their monster forms, so he quickly its form into Aquila, and returned with an even more fierce attack.

Meanwhile the two girls watched the Tsukune in awe, Moka because she had only seen Tsukune use Aquila once and only for one attack and Yukari because of how Tsukune looked even more graceful than when he used the scythe.

Tsukune spun around with the shuriken in his hands so fast that he appeared to be a human sized beyblade. The lizardmen tried to hit him, but were repelled by the sheer momentum of his attack. Tsukune stopped spinning jumped back and executed a Round Trip with the shuriken upon the lizardmen, before switch to Eryx and delivering the finishing blow to each of them.

After he was done he walked over to Moka and Yukari, "Sorry that took so long," Tsukune said, "I tend to get a little carried away, now come on let's get back to the school."

-The Next Day-

"So Yukari's doing alright then?" Tsukune asked as he and Kurumu walked to the classroom. "Yeah," Kurumu replied, "I heard she apologized in front of her whole class for being such a brat and playing pranks all the time. Her classmates all felt guilty for how bad they treated her and apologized as well. She seems to be getting along with them bit by bit."

"That's great," Tsukune said happily, "I wouldn't want to have to break an entire classroom worth of jaws for being mean to our new friend." Tsukune looked his watch and said, "We still have time before break ends, let's grab Moka and see if we can find Yukari."

They opened the door only to find a red faced Moka, whose breasts were being groped by Yukari, "Wow, they're SOOO BIIIIIIG!" she squealed. Tsukune's legs gave out from the shock of what he was seeing. "Wh-what the hell's going here?" he said as he tried to stand back up.

"Oh Tsukune!" Yukari said cheerfully, "I just dropped by to tell you and Moka the good news."

"What is it?" said Tsukune, but then he noticed Moka's face grow even redder.

"Well, after the way you and Moka protected me yesterday," Yukari began, "I realized that I've fallen for both of you!"

Tsukune legs almost gave out again as his brain processed what he just heard, "What?!"

"That's right," Yukari said with a blush on her face as she ran over to Tsukune and hugged him, "Now the three of us can share a bed together." Instantly, images of a naked Moka and a much older naked Yukari all hugged up and begging him to join, appeared in his head as Devil began speaking in his usual pervert lingo, whilst Angel tried to restrain him.

Kurumu was not going to just stand there and let a preteen take her destined one, and grabbed Tsukune's arm, squishing her boobs against it while glaring at Yukari. Finally Moka saw what they were doing to Tsukune and couldn't just stand take it anymore, "No you don't, no you don't, he's mine!" and she leaped at them. Tsukune being in too much shock to notice didn't see her coming, "Capu-Chu!"

**TIME! 12:02 AM. I'm getting better at this. Normally I'm up 'til three in the morning before I get even remotely close to finishing. So I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think in your reviews.**


End file.
